Midnight Calls
by aamlpokeshipping
Summary: Upon the death of a loved one, Ash's world shatters. Sorry for the rubbish summary. - Warning: This will make you teary eye'd.


**Hey guys! Don't really have anything to say. I would like to give another shoutout to EVANAAML. He is a really good Ash x Misty fanfic writer. This story is going to be really sad. I just had a dream err nightmare last night that was about Ash and Misty and I was Brock. . This story is going to be based off of that dream. Let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, there wouldn't be 18 seasons . and if there was Misty would be with him.**

 **Ash: 20**

 **Misty:20**

 **Brock: 26**

'Riiing!'

"Ugg who is calling me at, 1:30 in the morning, Hello?"

"Yes, this is the Cerulean City Poke center and could I speak to 'Brock Slate'?" Nurse Joy says solemnly.

"This is him." Brock said groggily.

"We have a patient who has suffered severe injuries that could prove to be fatal. She says she knows you." Nurse Joy continued.

"What's her name?" Brock asked, " _No no no no please no."_

"Misty Waterflower." Nurse Joy said quietly.

"I will be right over." Brock choked out. Brock got in his car and raced to Cerulean city. He burst though the center's doors and ran to the front desk.

"You must be Brock Slate. I'm sorry but you may not see Misty at the moment while she is in surgery. That man over there is waiting for her as well." Nurse Joy said pointing to a bench. Brock looked to where she was pointing and saw Ash. Face in his hands, sobbing. Ash peeked from his hand and saw Brock.

"Hey Brocko." Ash choked out.

"Hey bud." Brock said patting him on the back, "What happened?"

"Earlier this evening-"

"Ash, It's 2:45 A.M." Brock said.

"I know." Ash said. "I have been sitting here since 4:00."

"Oh. Continue." Brock said.

"Misty and I were training out in the meadows by Bill's cottage and I was battling a Nidoking. The Nidoking used poison sting and missed Pikachu and hit Misty." Ash said sobbing once more. Brock looked at Ash with a great amount of pity.

"I was even going to do this." Ash said pulling a blue velvet box out of his backpack, where Pikachu was sleeping.

"Oh Ash.. I'm so sorry man. I hope she is ok." Brock said his eyes tearing up. Brock heard some whispering up ahead and saw Nurse Joy and a doctor talking quietly pointing to Ash. The Doctor then walked up to Ash and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Ketchum, I'm sorry. She is no longer here." The doctor said sadly. Ash froze then started crying uncontrollably. Even Brock started crying. Ash awoke in his bed in Pallet. He could still feel the dried tears.

"Hello dear." Delia said quietly.

"Hey mom." Ash said heartbroken.

"I'm sorry to say this dear but you have to let her go." Delia said.

"But I can't mom." Ash said crying again, "I- I was gonna, -sniff- I was gonna-"

"Yes I know dear. Let me see the ring." Delia said sadly. Ash handed her the box and she opened it. It was a silver ring with a blue water drop in the middle (kinda like the cascade badge, only smaller).

"She would have loved it dear." Delia said kissing her son on the cheek, which to her surprise, he did not complain like other times.

"Hey champ." Brock said coming into the room. Ash hadn't noticed before but his mom was wearing a black dress and Brock was wearing a black tux.

"Hey Brock." Ash said dully. Brock noted that Ash no longer had the fire in his eyes like he always had. His eyes were now a dull brown.

"You gonna be ok dear?" Delia asked.

"No mom. I miss Misty. I loved her. She was my life. I really miss her." Ash said still crying.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said hopping into the room with a black bowtie.

"Come on Ash. We have to get ready for the funeral." Delia said. They got to the funeral and everybody's faces were wet. Everybody who knew her brought flowers and other gifts like stuffed animals. But as everybody watched Ash walk up with no present (or so they thought) they stared at him with pity. They saw him pull out the blue box and open it so the ring could be seen. Then he kneeled down and set the ring on the casket. Everybody burst into tears when they realized what he gave her. After a few months everybody was getting worried for Ash's health because he wouldn't come out of his room and wouldn't eat anything. Eventually Brock had to go home and life continued around Ash.

'Riiiing!'

"H- hello?"

"Umm yes is this Brock Slate?"

"Yes, yes it is." Brock's heart stopped.

"This is the Viridian City poke center and do you know the name 'Ash Ketchum'?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"I'm so sorry but he committed suicide yesterday afternoon. (continues talking)

-the phone drops to the ground and shatters, like Brock's heart-

 **Well. I am going to say this. I am horrible at writing these sort of things. But while I was writing this I was really teary eye'd. Ok no more of these fics D: Anyways, Please REVIEW! Nobody reviews anymore D: Please!**


End file.
